Tornado Alley
by Big Time Ships
Summary: The boys never made the cut at the three month mark. They then packed up and moved to Arizona. What happens when a Level Five Tornado hits there town tearing everything in its way apart. Life and Death suspence.
1. Chapter 1

**Tornado Alley is a colloquial and popular media term that most often refers to the area of the United States where tornados are most frequent. Although an official location is not defined, the area between the Rocky Mountains and Appalachian Mountains is usually associated with it. This story does not take place in The Common Tornado Alley, but it does take place in a town were tornado's are common. Hence the name Tornado Alley.**

Tornado Alley

You know, life can take some very unexpected turns. Some good and some bad… Well you know for us… Lets just say that everything was going wrong. You never see it coming… Its like a car crash… You never see it coming until you hit head on. Lets say that the three month mark was our car crash… We hit head on and are still trying to recover.

At that three month mark, we were all trying to be Mercedes boyfriend. I didn't expect her to freak out the way she did when I told her off.

"We are not going to be your boyfriends anymore! Because your mean, rude and selfish!"

She started to cry. Then looked up at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"I'm not picking Big Time Rush! I freaking hate you all!"

She then picked up a fork and stabbed me in the shoulder on her way out. The pain pulsing thru my body. I fell to the floor trying not to scream. Logan said we couldn't pull it out because of were she had stabbed me with it. When we got to the hospital it took 13 stitches to seal it up. I let Carlos pick out my bandage color. Of course he picked purple. Everyone knew it was his favorite.

Gustavo still wasn't talking to me, by the time we got out of the hospital, three hours later. Kelly was trying to get him to speak but he was #!*% . As it turned out she wasn't lying, she really did pick the winners of the record. I felt terrible. James was still mad at me. He wouldn't even look at me. I still remember his face. Filled with pure anger and hate. It made my heart sink. I wasn't trying to kill our dreams. I just couldn't take it anymore.

That brings us to Minnesota. Once they fired us, Kelly and Gustavo. We packed up our bags and went back to Minnesota. Gustavo gave up his music career and went to go live in Hawaii. Kelly left us without saying goodbye and went to work for Hawk. To be honest, I've never felt this bad in my life. It had been about a month since this all happened when Mom told us we were moving to Arizona.

Carlos, James and Logan all went with us. They liked living with Mom, Katie and I. It was always an adventure no matter what. Mom had saved up $200,000 while we lived in L.A. This I wasn't aware of.

We had all gotten sick of Minnesota. Mom and Katie hated it the most. Everyday I wished we were somewhere warm. I no longer had the urge to play hockey. None of us did. We just hung out in the warm house all day. We had grown used to the warm climate and were no longer tolerable to the cold.

A few days later mom put the house up for sale. I never thought it would sell this fast, but within a week we were moving out. I had just gotten my room packed when mom told me they sold it. Since we still owed the bank money on it we only pocketed five grand.

Mom bought the most beautiful house. It was a foreclosure. When I met the family who previously owned it, I felt bad. It was a newly wed with one, two year old son and another on the way. I couldn't believe that they took there house from them. But I guess time moves on.

When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes. This house was beautiful. It was a four bedroom, three baths and it had swimming pool! We moved to a small town in Arizona… I don't remember the name, I still haven't memorized it. Oh how I missed having a pool. The second the boys walked in they yelled POOL! Mom stopped them in there tracks and told them to go unpack there rooms before they play. They listened and walked up the stairs.

Carlos and I shared a room and Logan and James shared a room. While Carlos and I were unpacking I heard him mumble something.

"What did you say?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Its just like old times isn't it?"

"Sure feels like it. I like how the color on the walls in the same as it was in our bedroom in the Palm Woods."

"Yea…"

We stood there silent for a few seconds then resumed unpacking. I could hear James and Logan fighting in the other room about were to put things. It made me laugh. Logan was always indecisive and James just liked to argue.

After we at least got our beds put in our rooms and unpacked we went to go play in the pool.

"Boys we are going out" Mom said.

"Yea I better get going to." Logan said.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to look at the local college"

"And I'm going on a date!" James added.

"How did you get a date? We just moved here!" I yelled.

"Some girl I met at the airport…" He said.

Carlos and I rolled our eyes.

"Guess its just us!" I said.

He tackled me and we flew into the pool.

"Ok enough! I'm hungry… Are you?" I asked.

"Yea. Corndogs?"

"Sure."

I had just got done making the hot dogs when I heard a load sound. I've never heard it before.

"Carlos knock it off!" I yelled.

"I'm standing right next to you dude." He said.

"Then what is that… Turn the TV on!"

He walked over and turned on the TV. Since I was a kid I had been terrified of tornados. I saw the warning on the TV and ran up stairs to look out the window. My worst fears were coming alive. There, in the background was a Level Five tornado and It was heading right for us…


	2. Chapter 2

We both looked out the window in horror. It was a monster! It looked to me at least a mile long. They were living in a small town it only had to travel about six miles to wipe out there entire town. Carlos was starting to hyperventilate. How could this be? We just got a new house, a new beginning and it was about to be tore apart by this beast they called a tornado.

"Look at that thing! It's going to kill us!" Carlos screamed.

"Don't say that! It's going to be fine!"

"You don't know that! You never know that!"

"Carlos stop!" I yelled.

The pure tone of my voice shut him up. He looked out the window and went as pale as a ghost. The tornado was traveling faster. We watched in horror as it ripped through the middle school. We could hear it happening. You could hear the nails being pulled out of the wall joints. You could hear the roof get ripped off and fly across the sky only to hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

"Carlos go get the mattress off my bed I'm going to get pillows and blankets."

Carlos nodded and ran off to get it. I could remember rumors that you should get in the bath tub in the middle of the house and cover yourself with a mattress and pillows and stuff. He didn't know if this was correct but he didn't care at this point this was the only info he had and he knew he didn't have time to doubt it.

Carlos got the mattress and drug it into the bathroom. He also grabbed his battery operated TV. Kendal lined the bathtub with pillows and blankets. The two climbed in and turned on the TV.

"The phone! It's up stairs in my room!" I said.

"Kendal! No! It's too dangerous!"

I didn't listen I uncovered ourselves and ran up stairs. As I was going down the stairs I tripped I fell knees first down six steps. I could hear my leg snap. The pain shot through my body. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The pain was unbearable. I screamed at the pain.

"Kendal! You ok!"

"Carlos! I think I broke my leg!"

Carlos came running out. He stopped in front of me and pointed. You could see the tornado getting closer and closer. He picked me up and hauled me into the bathroom and we got covered again.

Logan was looking at the school when this went down. They had spotted the tornado and wouldn't let him come back. They were safe in the college's tornado shelter. The power went out there and it was the only time in his life that he had forgotten his cell phone.

Suddenly we heard screaming. It was James. He had sped back home when he saw the tornado. Carlos yelled and he ran into the bathroom and crawled into the tub with them and got covered.

"This is awkward…"James said.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to pop you in the mouth!"Carlos snapped.

James could tell he was serious and he went quiet. I was starting to cry. My leg hurt so badly and with the three of us stuck in the tub it wasn't helping it. I decided to call mom.

"Mom? You there?"

"I'm here are you ok? What's wrong?"

"There's a tornado!" I screamed.

Suddenly I heard a load sound... The tornado had hit the neighbor's house. Ripping into pieces

"MOM! MOM! Mom are you there! MOM!"I screamed.

The phone had gone dead….


	3. Chapter 3

The phone had died. I wanted to freak out. I was starting to hyperventilate but Carlos got me to calm down. Suddenly it hit. I could hear the roar of the tornado. It sounded as if it was on the other side of the wall. I was praying to god that it wasn't.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom was ripped off. I could see out of a small opening in the blankets and mattress. What I saw would haunt me forever. The whole side of the house was gone. The wind was so strong that we were holding the mattress onto us. Suddenly Carlos was unresponsive. He had passed out.

He had always had problems with panic attacks but this time he didn't even hyperventilate. He fell sideways into the side of the bathtub. I tried waking him up.

"Carlos! Carlos!" I screamed.

The wind was so loud I'm surprised James heard me.

"Kendal! It's ok! Just keep the mattress on us!" He screamed.

Suddenly it all went black…

Meanwhile… Ms. Knight and Katie were in the mall when it struck. More specifically, in the bank in the mall. They were waiting in line when all of the sudden the bank went black, the doors slammed shut and the gates on them locked.

In an event of a power outage, a banks security system automatically over-rides and goes into lockdown. This lockdown is not reversible until the power is back on.

"Everyone it will be ok! In the event of a power outage the bank goes into lockdown." The security man said.

"Wait so we are locked in here! Until the power is back on!" A man yelled.

"Yes, but until then, we must stay calm."

When the power went, out the mall went empty. Everyone running out, not paying attention to who was stuck in the bank.

Suddenly it all came to Ms, Knight.

"Tornado!" She yelled.

"What?" A lady questioned.

"My son, he had called but he only said tornado and then I lost connection. He's always messing with me so I thought he was kidding… Oh my god! They are stuck at home with a tornado!" Ms, Knight started to freak out.

"Mom it'll be ok! I'm sure they knew what to do!" Katie said.

Ms, Knight started to calm down. But suddenly they heard a roar. The tornado had hit the mall. The east side of the mall was being hit. They were in the west end. Katie started to scream and that made everyone else break down screaming. Suddenly a lady dropped down to the floor.

"Quick someone help her!" A man yelled.

Katie (out of all people) ran over to help the woman.

"No pulse!"

"Who knows CPR!" Ms, Knight yelled.

"I do but I'm too little! We need someone stronger! " Katie yelled.

"Ill do it! But you have to tell me what to do!" The security man yelled.

Katie quickly told him how to do it.

"Don't we have to breathe into her mouth?" The security man yelled.

"No! Just do the compressions the breaths are not important!"

The man nodded and continued. Everyone who wasn't helping was huddled in the corner like a bunch of frightened puppies. Suddenly the woman started to cough.

"She's alive!" Katie yelled.

Everyone sighed with relief. They all crowded into the corner and started talking to try to calm everyone down.

"Where does everyone live?" Ms, Knight asked.

"I'm on Sunshine Ave." One lady said.

"Really? That's our road! We had just moved in today!"

"I hope our houses are still there…" The lady said.

Katie suddenly broke down crying. She knew her brother and Carlos were home alone. She started to fear they were dead.

"Its ok huney. I'm sure they are fine."

But Ms, Knights words were no comfort to Katie. She couldn't get the image of them dead out of her mind.

Everyone continued to babble on just about everything. They went from pizza to dogs, from lights to birds.

Suddenly they heard yelling.

"Is anyone in here?" The voice yelled.

They all jumped up and started yelling. It was a fireman. The fireman had remembered that the bank in the mall had the auto shutdown mechanism and wanted to make sure no one was stuck.

When he saw them he told them to stay in the back. The one part of the mall was gone and the fireman drove the fire truck into the mall from there. The man lined the fire truck up to the door and went for it. The truck went bursting through the gates of the bank, ramming it as hard as he could with the truck. Everyone cheered when they were free. But there hearts sank when they looked outside. There was nothing… It was gone… just piles of mangled houses…


	4. Chapter 4

Credit for the first part of this chapter goes to Musiclovesbest, Thanks!

Logan jumped out of the shelter. The destruction was horrifying, there was almost nothing left. Buildings that Logan could have sworn were on the other side of town were now in pieces at his feet. The wind was softly blowing, ruffling Logan's hair. Slowly he started his way across the wreckage. Every where Logan looked, there were people. Most of them were families, crying as they held on to each other.

Suddenly he was on the ground, a piece of wood that could have easily gone through his head only mere inches away. There was a dull pain now throbbing in his leg. Sitting up he found that he had tripped over a piece of metal sticking out of the wreckage that was once a house. The metal had cut his leg but not to deep, nothing to worry about. It was like almost like a normal everyday cut.

Standing up he noticed something brown, almost like fur, hidden under some shingles, still attacked to the roof. He moved pieces of the roof out of the way only to find a small teddy bear that looked brand new.  
>He quickly picked it up and jumped off the pile. Turning the bear over in his hands, examining it for any signs of who owned it. A sudden cry of joy made him stop and turn around. "Mr. Bear! You found Mr.<br>Bear!"

A little girl was looking up at Logan; her hands opened expecting the bear to be placed back where it belonged, in her arms. Logan gladly gave her the bear back, she ran back to her parents showing them excitedly. They asked her a question and she pointed over at Logan. The father picked up the girl, placing her on his hip and she held the bear between her and her father's neck. They walked over to Logan; the mother had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to her, to us."

"You're very welcome. I'm so sorry; I hope you didn't lose anyone." He said. The smile that had been on his face for his manners was quickly replaced with a frown as he talked about family.

"Not that we know of, we hope the same for you." This suddenly reminded Logan  
>of his friends.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I have to go. Take good care of Mr. Bear there young lady." Logan said with a smile, and (not exactly what possessed him to) a tip of his non-existent hat to make the little girl laugh. He was off, running as fast as he could to get to his friends.

He suddenly stopped and looked around. Where was he at? He stood there for about 20 minutes. This was a new town, he didn't know much about it. He had taken a cab to the college, so he didn't get to memorize his way back to his house. But that wouldn't have mattered now. The roads were torn up. He didn't recognize anything.

His shoulders sunk and he started to walk… Where was he going? At this point he didn't know.

Momma Knight and Katie were still at the mall.

"Look!" Katie yelled

She pointed to there car. It was still intact. The tornado had only hit half the parking lot.

"Must be our lucky day." Ms, Knight said.

Katie laughed… She knew her mom was being sarcastic. They ran up to the car and got in. They started to drive out of the parking lot when they heard a loud bang.

"What the hell!" Katie yelled.

"KATIE!"

"Sorry mom…"

Ms, Knight got out of the car.

"Just perfect! A flat tire!"

"What is this? Get stuck everywhere day!" Katie yelled giving her mom a weird look.

"Don't look at me! I don't know how to change a tire…" Ms, Knight said.

"Well crap!" Katie said.

They sat in the car waiting for help…


	5. Chapter 5

I started to come out of the "funk" we all got put in. I looked around the tub. The sun was shining onto us. This was weird because the bathroom didn't have a window or sky light. Just then, I remembered the twister. I looked around only to see James and Carlos still passed out. Well, it was more of along the lines of knocked out. I tried to move but the pain shot up my leg causing me to scream at the discomfort.

I pulled the blankets slowly off of us. It made Carlos' head slide off of them and slam into the side of the tub but he didn't wake up. I noticed that the mattress was off of us and nowhere to be found.

I started to freak out. I moved over by Carlos and James. My leg was fighting me on the movements. After about five minutes I had gotten across the tub. We were covered in debris and I had to move it off of us before I could move over to them.

I looked over at the rest of the bathroom. The sink was gone. That is what obviously had hit us, knocking us out. The corner where the sink had been was gone. I could hear birds chirping but it didn't put me at ease.

I got up next to Carlos and felt his neck. He had a pulse and so did James. They just hadn't woken up yet. The side of Carlos' head was bleeding so I took a piece of clothing and wrapped it around his head. Suddenly James woke up. He moved and it bent my leg. I screamed and James fell out of the bathtub.

"Sorry! I didn't know you broke it!"

"It's ok…" Kendal said trying to catch his breath and calm his heart rate.

"Is Carlos dead?"

"No, he's just knocked out."

James lifted me out of the tub and sat me on the toilet. He walked out into the wreckage and grabbed two pieces of wood and some torn sheets and/or cloths.

He got down and twisted my leg straitening it. I screamed at the pain. It didn't seem to bother James. I think he knew it was coming. He placed the two boards on the sides of my leg and wrapped the cloth around them. After he was done I couldn't bend my knee or move that leg. He said it was suppose to be like that. If it stays immobile it won't hurt. I shook my head and leaned back trying to get the pain to go away.

Carlos was starting to wake up. He stood up but instantly fell. James caught him. If he hadn't of he would have landed on about six nails. Carlos was responsive for about forty-five seconds and then passed back out.

"I sure hope he's going to be ok." I said.

"I'm sure he's fine, he got the worst of it."

James laid Carlos down on the blankets. He looked lifeless. Tears started to stream down my face. James suddenly got up and said to stay here.

It must have been about twenty minutes before James returned. He had two boards that were about five inches shorter then me and had giant nails on the sides of them that had cloth wrapped around them.

"Here are your crutches."

I smiled and thanked him as I took them from him. Suddenly Carlos started to stir. He sat up and then instantly threw himself back gasping for air. His whole body was moving with each gasp for air. He then started to tremor.

"What's wrong with him!" James said screaming.

"He's having a seizure... I think. Hurry pin him down so he doesn't hurt himself!" I cried.

There was so much sharp glass, metal and wood around I was scared he would hurt himself. I sat there while James was pinning him down. Suddenly Carlos stopped thrashing around. His eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped breathing…


	6. Chapter 6

**Story now told in the third person point of view**

"Is he dead! He cant be dead! He just cant!" James screamed.

Kendal sat there stiff as a board. He didn't want to move. He slowly started crying. James was already in the corner sobbing to himself with his knees in his chest.

Suddenly Carlos sat up gasping for air and coughing. He chocked up some blood and then sat up the rest of the way.

"I'm ok…" Carlos said.

"Oh my god! I thought you had died!" James yelled.

"Not by a long shot bro!" Carlos said smiling softly.

"You scared the shit out of my!" Kendal said.

"What's on your leg?" Carlos questioned

"Oh! James patched me up so it doesn't hurt anymore! And he made me these crutches!"

He handed the crutches to Carlos. Carlos looked at them with a weird expression on his face.

"James. Made. These?" Carlos asked.

"Hard to believe but yes."

"HEY! I can make stuff to!"

The two burst out laughing as James got red. Suddenly they heard someone yelled there names.

"Logan?"

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled

The two started running towards Logan.

"HEY! I can't move here people!"

"Oh! Sorry Kendal!" Carlos said helping Kendal up and handing him his crutches.

"Logan were have you been!" Kendal questioned.

"Well after I got out of the cellar I got lost… I've been wandering around for hours… I think I walked around the entire town. Wait? What happened to your leg and why is Carlos covered in blood?" Logan asked.

"Well I fell down the stairs before the tornado and broke it. Carlos had a seizure and coughed up blood when he woke up."

"Wait? Who patched you up Kendal?" Logan asked.

"James did…"

"Really?"

"OK! I get it! None of you knew I was smart! I got it!" James yelled.

Carlos instantly burst out laughing and suddenly his face met James' fist.

"OK no hitting each other! Look at the house…"

The once beautiful house was now in half. The pool wasn't filled with water anymore… Instead it had been filled with debris and dirt. The upstairs was no longer existent. The kitchen was still intact but the bedrooms were gone. All that was left of the house was the kitchen, bathroom and den.

"Look at how close it came to killing us." James said.

Suddenly Carlos mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Carlos?" Kendal asked.

"WE WERE HERE ONE DAY! AND NOW IT'S GONE! IT'S ALL GONE!" Carlos screamed.

He fell to his knees onto the pavement and started crying. Kendal tried to put his hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off.

"It'll be ok, Carlos. Don't worry." Logan said

"You don't know that! You couldn't possibly know that!" Carlos screamed.

He suddenly hyperventilated and passed out onto Logan.

"Good God! How many times does he have to do that today?" James yelled.

"This is the third time today. He just can't handle it." Kendal said.

"Well can you blame him? Everything's gone!" Logan said.

"Wait! Wheres his helmet? We need to find that before he wakes up!" Kendal explained.

They laid Carlos down on the ground with Kendal. Since Kendal's leg was broke his leg, he wasn't able to help with the search. It took over thirty minutes to find it.

"Found it!" Logan yelled.

"Were was it!" Kendal yelled.

"Over here by the... well were the kitchen used to be! And I found some granola bars!"

"Get over here!" Kendal yelled.

"Wait! U guys! Look at that!" James yelled.

Suddenly James went running off! Logan threw the helmet at Kendal and Kendal put it on Carlos' Head. He had been out for about an hour now.

"James wait up!" Logan yelled.

Suddenly it went quiet. Kendal was still trying to get the helmet on Carlos' head. He looked up to see where they were.

"What the hell…"

They were gone. Like gone!

"Where could they have gone?"

"James… Logan…" Kendal yelled.

Suddenly he heard screaming. He got up to fast and suddenly fell back down screaming. He leg twisted again. After he was able to catch his breath and placed Carlos on the ground (still passed out) and got up.

"Logan! James! Where the hell are you! This is not the time for games!"

He heard them yelling for help in the distance. But he could not see them.

"Logan… James…"

His voice got low and scared. He started to walk through the wreckage looking for them.

"James! Logan!" He cried

"Kendal! Down here! Kendal can you hear me!"

It was Logan yelling… And what did he mean by down here… he was on the ground… You can't get any lower then that? Can you?

"Kendal! Look in front of you!"

Kendal jumped when he saw the hole. It was about three feet wide.

"What the…?"

"Kendal down here!" James yelled.

"How did you get down there?" He asked

"We slipped and fell! I think we are about eighty feet down!" Logan yelled.

"Are you ok!" Kendal yelled.

"Not really! James has seemed to broken his arm! And he landed on me and it feels like I got broken ribs!"

"Wait how did he fall on you! James went in first!" Kendall yelled.

"I don't know! But he did!" Logan yelled.

"Are you guys in water?"

"Yea it's up to our knees and its freezing down here!" James yelled.

Carlos suddenly appeared next to Kendal.

"Thanks for finding my helmet! What happened?" Carlos asked

" No problem and Logan and James fell down this old well…"

"Well… How are we going to get them out?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea…"


	7. Chapter 7

The boys had been in the well for well over 45 minutes. James had gone into hypothermia and Logan was clinging to James trying to keep him from going into shock and keep himself warm. They had never had something like this happen. The bottom of the well was filled with sand so they had somewhat of a soft landing. However they missed the sharp rocks at the bottom by mere inches.

"We got to find someone that can help!" Carlos yelled.

"Who Carlos! Who!"

"Don't give me attitude!"

Kendal was about to open his mouth when his mom appeared up behind him. The fireman who originally saved them, had found them as he was leaving and gave them a lift.

"Oh my god! I'm so freaking glad you guys are ok!" She said.

"Wait why are you guys staring at a hole and where are Logan and James?" Katie asked.

"Well…" Kendal started.

"Dear God! Are Logan and James…?" She stopped and looked down the hole.

"Hi Misses Knight!" Logan yelled.

She screamed in horror and jumped back.

"Are you guys ok?" Katie asked.

"NO! James has gone into shock and is completely unresponsive!" Logan yelled

Katie gasped and then looked back down and yelled "Logan are you ok?"

He didn't answer back.

"Logan!" Kendal yelled.

"LOGAN!" Carlos cried.

Carlos started to hyperventilate again.

"I swear to god! Carlos if you pass back out I will kick you down the freaking hole!"

It didn't matter Carlos had already hit the pavement!

"This is his 5th time doing that!" Kendal yelled.

"I think he's sick big brother." Katie said

It hadn't occurred to Kendal that Carlos could've been ill. He was starting to worry about him. His head was starting to hurt. Three of his friends were hurt and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Over here! Over here!" Yelled Ms, Knight.

The fireman came running over.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"What do you think?" Kendal yelled without thinking.

He was starting to panic.

"Don't mind him… He's had a rough day. Logan and James are down the well and Carlos is unconscious." Katie said.

"Damn… How far down are they? Lay Carlos over there." The fireman said pointing to the couch.

"Logan said there about 100 feet down." Kendal said

"Wow, Well most of our equipment was wiped out during the tornado. But we have one fire truck stocked with supplies and I think he have a tripod pulley…" He said.

Kendal's face went from pale to ghost white.

"LOGAN! JAMES! GUYS! "He yelled frantically.

Nothing came back. Kendal started to fear that Logan had gone into shock also. Suddenly he was surrounded by people. He had been so focused on Carlos and the hole that he didn't notice the crowd surrounding him.

"I'm going to need everyone to stay ten feet back for your safety. The ground isn't very stable." He said

And with that everyone backed up. A little girl saw Carlos on the ground.

"IS HE DEAD! " She shrieked.

"No. No. No. No, he's just passed out." Kendal frantically yelled.

The little girl buried her head into her dads shoulder crying.

Two men stepped forward offering assistance. He fireman nodded his head and the two walked over. Kendal was looking at the ground mumbling to himself.

"_None of this would ever of happened if I had just stuck with the plan to be Mercedes boyfriend! I'm so freaking stupid!"_

And with that Kendal dropped to his knees crying. Suddenly he was lifted up and carried over to a sofa that had been blown into the street by the tornado. He laid there with Carlos. Crying, he reached over to feel Carlos pulse. There was no pulse.

"SIR! Carlos isn't breathing!" Kendal yelled frantically.

The two men whipped around and ran over!

"Hurry! We haven't got much time! I will start CPR! I need you two to get three more volunteers to help get the other boys out!" He said quickly

Without even asking four men and three women stepped forward to help. The fireman and one man started CPR on Carlos while the others set up the tripod.

"I need someone to get into the harness and go down there and pull each of them up. One at a time!" The lady yelled.

One man stepped forward.

"I need someone without any family. I hate to ask this but because of the circumstances. I can not allow someone with a family to be lowered down. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen and you left your family behind."

The man shook his head and stepped back. One man raised his hand. He had brown short hair and looked to be only twenty-five.

The lady nodded her head and hooked the man up the harness. Inch by inch they lowered him down into the hole. They suddenly couldn't hang on and the cable slipped. The man plummeted thirty feet to the bottom!

"I'm ok! They are breathing but are not respondent! The long haired boy barely has a pulse!"

Suddenly there was screaming. They all took there eyes off of the hole and onto Carlos.

"He's alive! Quickly go to the truck and get the oxygen!"

A lady ran over to the fire truck and retrieved the oxygen.

"Its not going to work! His throat is swelled shut! Get the first aid kit!" He yelled.

She grabbed the first aid kit and ran back. The fireman opened Carlos' Mouth and slid the tube down his throat, opening his airway. He placed the oxygen mask over his face and looked up at the crowd.

"He's ok!" He yelled.

"Oh thank god!" The little girl said.

Kendal's face was pure white. His leg hurt so bad and he was starting to think that his friends wouldn't make it.

The ladies turned he attention back to the hole.

"Get yourself hooked up to the other one. Here's the extra harness!" She said while throwing it down.

"Ouch! Couldn't you of handed that to me before I went down!"

"This is no time for sarcasm! Hook that up to one of the boys and hang on." She said.

Kendal sat there thinking to himself. He had never seen a town were everyone helped each other. They had only been here for a day and everyone was acting like they were family. He looked over at his mom who was just sitting on the ground sobbing with Katie trying to calm her down. Tears streamed down Kendal's face. Everyone started yelling.

"OK! Got him latched!" The man in the hole yelled.

"OK ready everyone! One… Two… Three… PULL!"

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Pull! Pull! PULL! They are almost at the top! "The lady yelled.

"Hang on James your almost there." The fireman yelled.

It seemed almost pointless to Kendal for the man to be yelling that at James. He was unconscious. Kendal never believed in the subconscious thing. He found talking to unconscious people and people in a coma to be pointless.

They got to the last few feet and a man reached down and pulled them up. Grasping the cable the man pulled up and grabbed the one mans hand, lifting him up. Kendal got up and walked over to them. Standing in the front of the crowd, he looked over to see James. His body limp and lifeless. His skin as white as a ghost. His clothes had mud and sand stuck to them.

"He's breathing! But barely!" The lady yelled.

An ambulance finally showed up. It had been called two hours ago. It was sent from the near by town about thirty miles away. Kendal felt some relief when he saw it pull up. He never thought he would see the day that he would be thankful to see those flashing lights.

"Get him out of the wet clothes and wrapped in the blankets! Get him on oxygen and get the ambulance warmed up!" The paramedic yelled.

They hauled James off to the ambulance were they administered him an I.V. and got him taken care of. Within twenty minutes they had him stable. They lifted Carlos up and placed him into the ambulance. Not even the paramedics knew what was wrong with him.

The two boys lying in the ambulance made Ms, Knights heart break. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She was very thankful that Katie was ok. But she couldn't have imagined what could have happened to the boys if they never got out of the bank and if the fireman had never shown up. Katie was almost hysterical. Her face was smashed into her mom's stomach and she had not stopped crying for over an hour.

After they got the two boys in ambulance taken care of, they turned there attention back to the hole. Down there somewhere was Logan. Kendal was starting to freak. If James was this bad he couldn't have imagined how bad Logan was. Especially because James had fallen on top of him.

"Ok we are going to lower you back down now sir. Please be careful." The paramedic said.

The man shook his head. He was trembling but he knew this had to be done. Kendal's stomach was in knots. He couldn't but help think that something bad was about to occur. He hated this feeling. It was the feeling of dread and the feeling of not being able to stop the future.

Slowly they lowered the man back down into the hole. It took twenty minutes to get him to the bottom safely. They took there time this time. Mostly because they dropped him the first time.

"I've got him latched on!" The man yelled.

"Ok! Everyone ready? Nice and easy!" The lady yelled.

"Ready! One… Two… Three… PULL!" The paramedic yelled.

They had been pulling for what felt like an hour. They got them thirty feet to the top… When tragedy stuck.

"NO!" The man yelled.

The cable had snapped. There went the two guys… Plummeting, to what looks like there death. They fell seventy feet to the bottom. There wasn't enough sand and water in the bottom to comfort a fall that hard. With the one end of the cable and the weight from the harnesses there fall must have been about three times weight of the first one.

"Are you guys ok!" The fireman yelled.

No one answered. Their worst fears had come alive. Kendal's heart sank as he fell back into the couch sobbing. The cables had snapped and there harnesses and pulleys had broke. It will take about thirty minutes to get the spares from across town…


	9. Chapter 9

A few men had gone to go get the cables and new tripod from across town. Nobody said anything while they were gone. Everyone just sat on the ground sobbing. Tragedy was everywhere. No homes were left… House holds and families that were once together were now torn apart. The wreckage was everywhere. Kendal looked up when he heard a sound.

"Wait! Everyone shhhhhh!" Kendal yelled.

Everyone went quiet. They heard the rumbling of trucks in the distance and the sound of a helicopter. The men had been gone for about an hour now. Everyone was starting to get worried.

"LOOK! In the distance! Are those…?" Katie yelled.

"Military vehicles! The army! Kendal yelled.

"Navy… You Moron!" Katie yelled.

"Shut it!" Ms, Knight yelled.

Within ten minutes they were surrounded.

"What's going on here?" One of them asked.

Ms, Knight stood up and told the man what was going on. He pulled out a radio and spoke into it. Ms, Knight looked at him weird. She didn't understand one thing he said into the radio…

"We have code words for certain things, madam." He said.

She nodded her head and sat back down with Katie. They watched the amazing rescue happen. The helicopter hovered over the hole. The winds were so powerful from the helicopter everyone backed up twenty feet.

The man was lowered into the hole. He was down there for about three minutes. When he rose back up he had Logan and the twenty five year old guy attached to him. He unattached them and himself from the helicopter and it flew off. Everyone ran over. The man had a very sad look on his face and a tear was running down his cheek.

"Ummm… When they fell the second time, Logan landed on him. It must have knocked him out when they hit. But when that happened, he was submerged under water. He drowned, but since he was knocked out, he didn't suffer. This man is a hero. He risked his own life for others and he should be praised for that. If Logan hadn't of landed on him… They would od both drown." The man said.

By now everyone was crying. Kendal couldn't take his eyes off Logan. Logan looked dead. He was cold as ice and ghost white. They heard sirens and yelling. The Military ambulances were just now showing up. The fireman then ran off from the scene to the other ambulance. He had forgotten about Carlos and James. They were both still stable but he didn't want to take any chances.

He sped off to the hospital. Suddenly, everyone was being yelled at to back up. Men with defibulators ran up. Logan wasn't breathing. They yelled 'One! Two! Three! Clear!' they did this about five times before they had a heart beat. They didn't even try to work on the other guy. He was to far gone. A man walked over with a bag. The people standing around were instructed to take there children elsewhere. They lifted the man up and placed him into the body bag.

Logan was lifted onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. Kendal was lifted up and placed in there with him. Logan had tubes sticking out of him everywhere. It was a very long and bumpy ride to the hospital. When they showed up, Kendal had a weird look on his face. They weren't at the hospital in the town over… Instead they were at a plane.

"What is this?" Kendal asked.

"This is the Militaries mobile hospital!" The man said.

"It's on a plane? Don't mobile hospitals usually reside in a tent?"

"You have been watching to much Mash, son. This is the twenty first century."

The man put a smile on his face and Kendal laughed a little. They were taken out of the ambulance and into the plane.

"This is the most advanced hospital I have ever seen!" Kendal said.

"It was just placed into service six months ago. It was used in Iraq for about three months but was sent to the states to help out in natural disasters like this." He said.

"Awesome!" Kendal yelled.

As they were walking around he saw lots of people. There were doctors and nurses running around everywhere checking on patients. Suddenly he heard yelling. He only made out three words 'He's not breathing!' Kendal ran over only to see them working on Carlos. Within thirty seconds they had him stable again. Kendal looked over and saw Logan and James.

A doctor walked over to Kendal and began talking to him "James has just woken up. He is extremely weak. He got here just in time. Good thing you guys got his clothes off and got him warm. If you hadn't of, he would be dead."

That word, dead, sent chills through Kendal's body. He had seen quiet enough death and almost deaths today. He walked over to James and grabbed his shoulder.

"We are the lucky ones. Aren't we Kendal?"

"Not that lucky James. They still don't know what's wrong with Logan and Carlos."

"Wait, are we in a plane?"

"Ha-ha yea we are. It's new…"

James was confused but he just shook it off. They had James wrapped in about ten blankets. He looked mummified…

"Kendal Knight?" The nurse said.

"Yes?"

"We are going to need you to go into the other room. They are going to look at your leg and wrap it up."

Kendal nodded and walked into the room. James heard screaming. It was coming from Kendal.

"Is he ok?" He asked the nurse.

"Yes, they are just fixing his leg and putting a cast on it."

"Please tell him to stop screaming!" James said.

"James I heard that! Shut it!" Kendal yelled.

James hadn't noticed that the walls were thin and mostly made of fabric. James got red. He was embarrassed. He suddenly heard his name being spoken.

"James…" Carlos said very softly and raspy.

"Carlos, are you awake?" James asked

Carlos didn't respond…


	10. Chapter 10

James lay there looking at Carlos. Carlos hadn't said anything for about twenty minutes. James had poked him a few times and whispered his name but nothing happened. All of the sudden Carlos jumped up gasping for air. Doctors ran in trying to calm him down.

"Am I going to be alright?" Carlos asked.

"Well, right now we are still trying to figure out what's wrong." The Doctor said.

Carlos frowned and lied back down. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Wait! Nurse what is that?" The doctor asked.

"It looks like a snake bite…" She said with a confused look on her face.

The doctor walked over. He touched the bite and Carlos screamed.

"Does that hurt?" He asked

Carlos didn't reply. What a stupid question for him to ask. I mean he just screamed it couldn't have been more obvious.

Right when Carlos screamed, walked in. The scream pierced her ears. Katie ran up to hug him.

"Hello, you must be the mother?" He asked

"I am Kendal's mother and these boys' guardian. There parents live up in Minnesota."

"It would be a good idea to call them and get them out here right away. Logan is in a coma and there's no telling when he will come out of it. James is just now recovering from hypothermia. Carlos has been bitten by a snake. We need to find the snake to know what anti-venom to give him and how to treat it and your son, Kendal, is ok. They have patched his leg up and put it in a cast." The doctor said.

Ms. Knight nodded her head and walked out of the room to call there parents. Katie had her head buried into Carlos' shoulder. Carlos was singing one of there songs to her in Spanish. Kendal walked in and saw them. He slowly limped over and put his hand on her should and whispered 'It'll all be alright' into her ear. She turned around and hugged Kendal to the point were she almost knocked him onto to floor. She then let go and walked over to give James a hug.

She looked at Logan. He was hooked up to machines that were breathing for him. A tear ran down her face. Kendal walked over to her.

"The doctor said he could wake up anytime but there's no telling when."

Katie nodded and turned to cling to her brother. He turned and looked over to the nurse.

"Can I get some clothes? I don't feel comfortable in this robe."

"Since only your leg was broke… Sure."

She walked out and returned ten minutes later with some clothes. Carlos and James were sitting up in bed by now. The nurse made her way over to them.

"These buttons all mean something different. Red is for things like food and the bathroom. Green is for comfort issues. Black is for an emergency." She said

The boys nodded there heads and she turned around. She didn't get three feet before Carlos hit the red button.

"Haha Yes?" She said laughing

"I'm hungry!" Carlos said

"Me too!" James added.

She nodded and walked out of the room. Ms. Knight was just now returning to the room.

"Something weird happened just now" She said.

"Like what?" Kendal asked.

"Kelly called. There on there way here…"

All three of the boys had a confused look on there faces.

"Are my parents coming out?" Carlos asked

"I didn't get a chance to call them. As I was dialing… Kelly called. I told her what happened… They're ummm…"

"They're what?" Kendal asked

"They are going to pick up your parents on there way here… But it'll be a few days before they are all here…"

Kendal looked especially confused.

"I wonder what they're up too!" Katie about yelled.

"I don't know but I'm going to go call your parents now and try to make some sense of this…" She said while walking out of the room.

"That's just weird… "Carlos said.

"Yea it is, but we got other worries right now." Kendal said

Two nurses burst through the doors just then, carrying plates of food.

"This plane has a cafeteria?" Katie asked.

The nurse started to chuckle… "Haven't you guys seen the size of this plane yet? We have an operating room also."

"Woah! That is awesome!" Katie yelled.

"Come on young lady! Let's go give you a tour!" The nurse said.

Kendal nodded his head and they walked out of the room. As they left a man walked into the room in a fireman outfit.

"Hello boys. I'm John. I'm the fireman that found you guys. I have some good news. The doctor put out a report for them to find that snake and your in luck, we found it! See what had happened is that when you guys were in the bath tub, the tornado had picked up the snake and it got thrown into the tub while you were passed out. It bit Carlos and then died. Its venom is not lethal but causes issues. It's a common snake here."

"Woah, so all this happened while we were knocked out?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, you are some very lucky boys."

"I don't feel lucky…" Carlos said slumping back down in the bed.

Katie was just now returning from her tour.

"Well, you're a lot luckier then some others. Ok, about the venom. Like I said, it's not lethal but we don't have anti-venom. It has to work its way out of your system. We have never had someone die from it and they have always just had to wait for it to work its way out. There going to clean up the bite and patch it up." The fireman said and then turned around to walk out.

Before he could leave Katie ran up to him and hugged him and said 'Thank You'. He smiled and said 'Your Welcome' and then walked out of the room.

"Ugh, I hate my life." Carlos said falling back down on the bed.

"Carlos, Knock it off!" Kendal snapped.

Carlos didn't say anything back. He just laid there.

"I wonder when Logan's going to wake up." James said.

"I don't know but I'm tired. Everyone get some sleep." Kendal said.


	11. Chapter 11 The Ending

"Mom?" Kendal asked.

"Yes Hun?"

They were sitting in the room with everyone else. Carlos, James and Katie were asleep and Logan was still in his coma.

"Do you believe in life after death?"

"I believe that if you believe in god, that when you die he will take good care of you."

"If you had the option… Would you change anything in your past?"

"Not one thing honey. What with the questions?"

"I guess I'm just feeling guilty… You know about the Mercedes thing. None of this would have happened if I would have just gone along with the plan."

"Don't beat yourself up honey. You were doing what you thought was right."

Kendal put his hands behind his head and slumped over.

"I know. I just feel so bad."

He looked up. He sat there looking at Carlos, James and Logan. A tear streamed down his face.

"It'll be ok honey. Life takes us through many hurtles but we always get over them."

"But…"

"Honey it'll all be ok. Don't beat yourself up over the past. The most important thing right now is that you all are alive…"

"Well three of us are… Logan…"

"He's alive. Just in a deep sleep. Don't worry, he will wake up."

"Thanks mom."

"Your Welcome, It's my job." She said smiling at him.

Katie's head was on his shoulder. He laid his head back onto her head. As he did she whispered to him.

"Everything's going to be ok…" She whispered.

"I know." Kendal whispered back.

Kendal closed his eyes and slowly drifted into another world. A world without pain. A world without crime… A peaceful world.

He was startled awake by a familiar voice.

"Dog! Wake up!"

"Oh my god! Gustavo!" Kendal yelled.

"Shhh Don't yell! Everyone is sleeping!" Kelly said.

"Kelly! I've missed you so much!" Kendal said standing up and hugging her.

"I've missed you too!" She said chuckling and pulling him off.

"Wheres my hug!" Gustavo said sarcastically.

"Psht! Anyway… What are you guys doing here? Where is everyone's parents?"

"We will tell you what we are doing here after Logan wakes up." Gustavo said.

"Tell us what, when I wake up?" Logan said

"OH MY GOD! Logan your awake!" Kendal yelled.

Kendal Limped as fast as he could over. Gustavo and Kelly walked over too.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up." Kendal said.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Logan said

"I guess not." Kendal said, a tear rolling down his face.

"Logan…?"

"Katie?"

"Oh my god! Logan your awake!" Katie yelled.

Katie ran over. She wrapped her arms around Logan, tears streaming down her face.

"Logan! I'm so glad you're alive!" Katie yelled crying.

"Me too." Logan said chuckling.

"Welcome back sport!" Jen said ()

"Thanks Mama Knight." Logan said smiling.

"Notice any familiar faces?" Kendal asked.

"Well yes… And please tell Carlos to stop staring at me smiling… It's creeping me out."

Carlos was laying in his bed just looking over smiling.

"Carlos? Stop that and get over here." Kendal said.

"I wish I could…"

"What?" Kendal asked.

"I can't move… I'm so sore." Carlos said reaching his finger over the button for the nurse.

The nurse walked in. Only two words came out of Carlos' mouth.

"Pain Killer…"

The nurse just smiled. She then looked over to see everyone around Logan.

"Oh! He's awake! Let me go get the Doctor and Carlos' meds." She said.

She walked out of the room and a doctor came bursting into the room.

"Ah! So it's true! You're awake!" he said.

Logan just chuckled and said the two words that Carlos had said.

The doctor walked over and checked the machine and then went off to get the pain meds.

"Ok back to the faces… See anyone?" Kendal asked.

"How could I not… Kelly hasn't stopped smiling since she walked in."

Kelly's face went red.

"Wait? Gustavo where are there parents?" Kendal asked.

"Yea! I really want to see my mom and dad." Carlos said.

"Me too." James added.

No one had noticed that James had gotten out of bed and joined the group.

"Ill go get them." Kelly said.

Kelly walked out of the room and everyone went silent. They were just all looking at each other with confused looks.

"Wait? Why are you here Gustavo?" James asked.

"To take you back to Los Angeles, of course." Gustavo said smiling.

"Wait What?" Carlos asked

Because Gustavo could answer people flooded into the room.

"My baby!" Carlos' mom screamed.

"Mom! Wait no please! Don't touch me!" Carlos said

"What? Are you not glad to see us?"

"Of course I am but I'm insanely sour. If you touch me Id probably scream."Carlos said.

Carlos' mom and dad pulled up chair and sat next to him asking what happened.

James parent walked in and His mom about trampled him.

"Mom! You're going to knock me over!" James said.

"I know but I'm just so glad that you are ok!"She said.

"Wheres dad? And your squeezing me to death!" He said.

"That asshole said he had business plans and that is why I divorced him. He cares more about his job then his own son!" She said.

James didn't say anything else he just stood there hugging his mom.

Logan's mom came in and passed out. Gustavo caught her on her way down.

"Thanks for catching my wife!"Logan's dad said.

"Well I wasn't going to let her hit the floor!" Said Gustavo.

Carlos reached over and hit his emergency button. Three nurses came running in.

"Logan's mom passed out and I really need those pills."Carlos said.

"Oh yes, moms passing out tends to happen when they see there kids hooked to machines. Ill go check on your pills. The other two nurses will take care of the mom."She said.

"Thanks."Carlos said.

"Of course my mom had to be the one to pass out!"Logan said.

"Hush mister! You doing ok?"Logan's dad said chuckling.

"Ha-ha yes I'm doing ok dad. Just sour. Kendal can you pull Katie off me? My chest is starting to hurt."Logan asked.

"Come on Katie Let go! You can cling to me."Kendal said.

Without hesitating Katie let go and clinged to her brother.

"Uh! Thanks! I can breathe again!"Logan said chuckling.

"Ok… Gustavo… Start talking!" James said.

"Well ummmm. I ummmm."Gustavo started.

"Boys, you are coming back to L.A. with us. Gustavo had been saving for years to buy his studio from Griffin and he finally did. Which means you guys can make your dreams come true without worrying all the time. We played your demo for two different companies and you now have investors."Kelly said.

"Yea… What she said."Gustavo said.

"Sounds good. I mean we lost everything here… What have we got to loose?"Carlos said.

"Well… Ummm… Actually… We didn't loose everything…."Jen said.

Kendal sat up. "What do you mean mom?"

"Well I had the house Insured for twice as much as its worth… I decided to do that… Well because you four were living there."

"Wait so you insured it for four hundred thousand dollars?" Kendal asked.

"Yep! So we can afford to do this even if we already have investors!" Jen said.

Logan's mom was just waking up.

"Logan! Are you ok!"

Logan's mom ran over to hug him.

"I'm fine mom! I'm fine! But I'm sore, please let go!"Logan begged.

"Sorry!" She said.

"It's ok."Logan said.

Suddenly, everyone was startled by nurses flooding into the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm going to need everyone except the four boys to leave the room."

Everyone quickly scampered out of the room.

"How is everyone?"The nurse asked.

"Sore…"They all said.

"That's normal."She said 

One of the nurses touched Carlos and he screamed.

"Ah! Stage four of your snake bite… The venom is almost out of your system. This is the last stage of the symptoms. Just make sure to tell everyone not to touch you because it will seriously hurt."She said.

The nurse then gave Carlos his pain meds and walked over to Logan.

"Ok sir. You will have to stay over night. Luckily you suffered no brain damage. You should return back to normal within 36 hours."

The nurse then gave Logan his pain meds and turned to James.

"How are you feeling?"She asked.

"I'm fine. Little scraped up but I'm fine." He said.

"Hey Julie? Get James some band aids."The nurse said to the other nurse smiling.

"I don't need band aids!"James proclaimed.

"Julie. Make them Pink band aids!"The nurse said to the other nurse.

She turned around smiling. James just glared at her then sat down in the chair.

"Ah yes! Screamo Kendal!"She said

"Screamo Kendal?" He asked.

"That's what all the patients call you… You know after you screamed the entire time they were fixing your leg…"She said smiling.

Kendal got red and the others laughed.

"Here, here are pain killers for your leg."

"I don't need them!"He said.

"Look, either take the dam meds or Ill get Gustavo to give them to you!"She declared.

Kendal quickly nodded his head and gulped down the pills.

"Thank you! See, everything's easier to do when you just cooperate."She said looking over at James.

James got beet red.

"Well! Looks like you guys are the lucky ones… You will all recover and you can put this whole thing behind you! You should be out of here in two days!"She said

They all nodded there heads and she left the room.

"So, what do you guys think? Ready to become famous again?" Kendall asked.

"Aw, hell yea!"Carlos said smiling.

_Two days later…._

The four boys were walking out of the plane. It was there first breath of fresh air in days.

"Well… You guys ready?"Kendal asked.

"Let's go for it!" James said.

"I agree!"Carlos and Logan said simultaneously.

Kendal and James looked over at them.

"What?" They said again together.

"Nothing… Just glad we are all ok."Kendal said.

And with that… The boys walked off the planes platform and off to the airport they went.

_The moral of this story is that friendship triumphs over everything. When disaster hits, only team work and family can help you get through it. This story is dedicated to all who have served our country and risked there lives to save others and to the victims of the recent tornados to hit the south. We will keep you in our prayers. _


End file.
